


Can't You See?

by TearfulShadows



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadase loves Amulet Heart.  Kairi loves Amulet Clover.  Nagihiko loves Amulet Spade.  Is there anyone who loves Amu? Who will be there to save her when her Charas turn into X-Characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I took some liberties with the timeline. Ikuto is no longer part of Easter in this so it ignores everything that happens with him and Easter. Kukai is in 7th grade, Amu is in 6th, and Ikuto is in 8th. This isn't really my best work but I've started rewatching Shugo Chara and I have so many great ideas for oneshots! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

_“Bright, a positive thinker, really strong…this is the girl I fell in love with.  Hinamori-san, I’m in love with Amulet Heart!”_

_“Amulet Clover is wonderful in the kitchen, she’s always cheerful and caring, and she can fix anything.  I believe that she can fix my shattered soul and this is why, Joker, I am in love with Amulet Clover.”_

These thoughts were running through Amu’s mind as she ran away from the royal garden, her four Charas flying behind her.  Nagihiko had just confessed to her after they had defeated the last ? egg. 

_ Flashback _

_“Amu-chan…the first time I saw Amulet Spade I was deeply moved.  She’s refined and elegant…more beautiful than the best traditional Japanese dance.  Even though I was still Nadeshiko, I knew that one day I had to have her.”_

_“What are you saying, Nagi?”_

_“I’m telling you that I love Amulet Spade.  Please Amu-chan…will you allow me to be with her?”_

_Amu couldn’t think…all she could hear was her heart shattering.  Her head spun and her vision tunneled.  Desperately, she pushed back the tears and ran past everyone, not daring to look them in the eye to see the disgust they surely felt for her on their face._

_ Flashback end _

Amu couldn’t breathe…she felt like her whole world was crashing down around her ears.  Was she really that hard to love? Could no one look past her Character Transformations and see the real Amu…the girl that was a combination of all four Charas?

“Amu-chan…” Ran said sorrowfully.  Miki, Su, and Dia looked on in concern as they felt Amu’s turmoil.

Amu stopped running as her eyes went blank and felt her legs start to sag.  She collapsed on a wooden bench in the park and slowly began to lose consciousness.  “I’m sorry guys…” she whispered before fading completely.  A dark energy began to seep from her and her four Charas watched on in despair as the strong girl finally broke.

_ Back at the royal garden _

A minute after Amu had ran out, Ikuto and Kukai walked into the royal garden.  Since Amu had helped Ikuto break away from Easter last fall, he and Kukai had struck up a fast friendship.  The two had ben nigh inseparable.

“Hey guys! Where’s Amu?” Kukai asked with a grin, thinking of his favorite girl.

Rima sent Nagi a death glare before looking back at Kukai with tears glimmering in her eyes.  “Nagi told her that he was in love with Amulet Spade.” She explained.

Everyone was startled when Ikuto hissed in dark rage.  Nagi recoiled as Ikuto stalked towards him, reminiscent of an alpha cat stalking their prey.

“Do you have any idea what this will do to her? After Kiddy King here told her that he loved Amulet Heart and the former Jack only loving her for Amulet Clover? Amu is more than just her Character Transformations!” Ikuto raged, glaring harshly.

“If you can’t love Amu for all of her then you don’t deserve to love her at all!” Kukai exclaimed.  “Come on Ikuto! We’ve got to find her!”

Just as the two boys turned to leave the royal garden, everyone had their breath stolen from them as a powerful energy swept through them.

“What is that?” Yaya yelled, working herself into a tantrum.

“It’s Amu.” Ikuto and Kukai breathed.  They ran out of the royal garden only to see a pillar of deep purple, almost black energy coming from the other side of the school.

“What’s happening over there?” Tadase demanded, having Character Changed when he first felt the dark energy.

“That’s Amu’s Charas…they’ve become X-Characters.” Daichi said solemnly.

The Guardians gasped while Yoru continued.  “This is what you’ve driven her to, nya.  All this time that Easter has been trying to break her when all they had to do was get your guys’ help.  I hope you’re proud of yourselves.”

Ikuto and Kukai took off in the direction of the energy, having to fight harder and harder to get there as they got closer.  The Guardians were trailing not far behind.

They ground to a stop when they saw Amu.  Her golden eyes were blank and unseeing.  She was surrounded by the dark energy and four X-Characters floated around her.  The Humpty Lock was pulsing, it’s usually clear crystals now murky and swirling with angry energy.

“Amu-chi?” Yaya hesitantly called out.

 _“Muri…Muri….Muri……Muri…”_ They heard in a haunting chorus.  _“I’m only good for my Charas…nobody with ever love me…I’m useless.”_

“Is that Amu?” Kukai wondered softly.

“That’s not true!” Tadase yelled.  “You’ve got a lot of good qualities.  Anyone would be lucky to have you! We were wrong to only see you as your Transformations!”

 _“Lies…all lies! Stop lying to me!”_ Waves of dark energy whipped out at them, throwing the Guardians to the ground.  _“I’ll be alone the rest of my life…everyone will forget about me.”_

 “Amu!” Ikuto called.  “Don’t listen to them…do their opinions truly matter that much to you? You told me once that there were two people that you loved…you’ve got to come back to them.”

“Come on Amu! You wouldn’t want whoever these two guys are to lose out on loving you, would you?” Kukai said, feeling a stab of hurt go through him.  He didn’t want to think about Amu with two other guys.

Amu’s turned lifeless eyes to the pair and they both flinched.  It killed them to see her usually lively, bright eyes so dead.  Before they’d even realized it they had both taken a few steps closer to her…they were only 15 feet away.

 _“I don’t want to be alone…”_ they heard before whips of dark energy lashed around them.  They could both feel the heat from them as they flew past but not once did any of it strike them.  This gave them hope because that meant that there was a little of the Amu they both loved still fighting.

The energy increased in power and they saw the Humpty Lock begin to shine.  The light grew in intensity until everyone was temporarily blinded by it.  When they could see again, they gasped as they took in the new Amu.  She was clad in a blood red pencil skirt that clung to her body and a black tube top that was only wide enough to cover her chest.  Her feet were clad in crimson 5 inch heels and in her hand she held a weapon reminiscent of a T-shirt gun.

She grinned widely and fired the gun at the Guardians.  A swirling mass of energy flew out and straight through Tadase’s right shoulder.  He moaned in pain and dropped to his knees.

“Tadase-kun!” Rima shouted, running over to him.  She was surprised to see no blood…he looked completely unharmed.

Another blast shot out of the gun, hitting Nagi dead center in the chest.  He collapsed to the pavement, his face ashen and a scream bursting from his lips.

Amu laughed harshly. 

“Hinamori-san…this isn’t you! You’re not like this!” Tadase said through gritted teeth.

 _“Isn’t this the Amu-chan you loved?”_ one of the other X-Characters mocked.  _“If you don’t like this one, then how about we try another one?”_

Before their eyes, Amu’s outfit changed.  She was now wearing deep purple corset and black booty shorts.  Her heeled boots were black too and came up to her knees.  Her hair was left long with her bangs over her left eye and a bandana covering the rest.

A giant pencil materialized and she drew a cage with the energy.  The cage molded itself around the Guardians so that they couldn’t move more than 2 feet.  Amu ran the pencil through the air, creating thick lines of energy that surrounded each Guardian and squeezed tightly like an anaconda.

“Amu…listen to us! We don’t care which character you have! All of them are parts of you…as long as you stay true to yourself we’ll never leave you!” Kukai exclaimed.

 _“This is the real Amu…don’t you get it? You say that you’ll stick with her but can you accept her bad side too?”_ the other two X-Characters asked in perfect harmony.

The two combined to form one Transformation.  Amu now wore a skin-tight emerald green dress that barely covered her butt.  Over that was a silver apron that reached mid-thigh.  A pair of headphones rested around her neck and a huge pair of amps appeared behind her.  An electric mixer was set up next to a microphone.  She turned the electric mixer on and directed the amps toward the guardians.  Pitch black music notes screamed from the amps and crashed into the Guardians, big shockwaves following in their wake.

Kukai and Ikuto shared a look and, in that moment, both knew that they would have to share their biggest secret.

“Yoru.” “Daichi.” “Let’s go!” Energy of their own surrounded them and they both Character Transformed.

“Amu! We’ve both seen all of your Character Transformations.  Each time you transformed I fell deeper and deeper in love with you.  All of our competitions and training allowed me to spend more time around you and I began to realize how beautiful you truly are.” Kukai said with a crooked grin lighting his features.

“You were the light that guided me from the darkness of Easter.  No matter how much I pushed you away, you came back time and again.  It was that persistence that I first admired.  Your strength of will was amazing and I loved you for it.  Not your transformations or your changes, but you.” Ikuto said with a soft smile.

 _“Kai…Iku…”_ They heard Amu whisper.  In all the times that she had called them those nicknames, they had never once felt happier than they did in that moment.

Kukai and Ikuto walked closer until they were just an arm’s reach away from her.  “Let us help you.” Kukai breathed. “Let us love you.” Ikuto murmured.

They felt the energy die down and Ikuto instinctively reached for the key he kept around his neck.  He carefully fit it into the Humpty Lock and the dark energy fizzled out only to be replaced with a brilliant blue light.

Amu’s eyes slowly gained life and she blinked dazedly as the X’s on her Charas broke.  “Iku…Kai…was what you said true?” she slowly asked, tears shimmering in her eyes as she took in just who was at her side.

“It’s going to be alright now, Amu.  Ikuto and I will never let anyone hurt you.  You’re ours now even if you don’t want to be.  I know Ikuto said that there were two guys that you liked but maybe with enough convincing you could like us?” Kukai rambled, his relief that Amu was ok causing his mouth to overload.

Amu blinked before giggling.  Kukai stopped talking mid word as Amu’s laugh grew louder.  “Baka.” She said with a joyful smile on her face.  She went on her tiptoes and kissed Kukai softly.  Pulling back before he had a chance to react, she turned to Ikuto and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’ve been in love with the both of you for a long time now.  I didn’t think you’d be interested in me so I pretended to like the others so I could try and get over the both of you.” She explained, laughing at the shell-shocked looks on their faces.

The blue light faded and the Guardians got their first look at the trio.  Ikuto was a dashing pirate in blue with a sword strapped to his side and a hat with a feather on his head.  Kukai was a detective with his dark shirt adhering to his muscles and his gun in a holster at his side.  In between them was Amu in a flowing white bride’s gown with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond on the front of her dress.  A long veil was covering her pink hair.  All three had brilliant smiles on their faces and were holding hands.

“You’ll never be alone or unloved Amu…not if we can help it.” They promised her fiercely.


End file.
